smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lara-El
Lara as she appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Lara's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around her that change, such as sometimes being the true identity of Bridgette Crosby. Powers and Abilities Lara has all the abilities of a Kryptonian under a yellow sun, but mostly only utilizes her invulnerability due to a pacifist nature. Weaknesses Lara is vulnerable to Kryptonite and magic on Earth. History Conner Kent Krypto After meeting Conner, Krypto dreamed of when he was introduced to Kal-El. In the dream, Lara voiced concern about giving Kal-El a dog so soon after he was born, though she relents from Jor-El's assurance. Smallville: Swann Blue Clark heard his mother's voice calling for his help from the blue crystal, which transported him to the Fortress of Solitude. Ignoring Jor-El's warnings, Clark inserted the crystal into the Fortress' console, resurrecting Lara as a clone. Lara embraced her son, proud that he had become a man as well as reuniting with her husband, now going by the name of Dr. Swann. She was taken to the Kent Farm, where she, Kara and Clark decided to take down Zor-El, who had also been brought back as a clone by the crystal. They decided this after realizing that Zor-El had included Jor-El's victory ring which would drain Clark's powers if he wore it. At that moment, Zor-El arrived at LuthorCorp to confront Lionel and Dr. Swann when Lara, Kara, and Clark arrived as Zor-El was outed as the one who ignited Krypton's core and caused it's destruction. Zor-El overcame the odds and abducted Lara, taking her to the Fortress. Lara watched as Zor-El used the Fortress to create an eclipse that would wipe out all of humanity until Clark, Kara, and Dr. Swann, and Clark took the crystal out, planning to destroy it, until Zor-El revealed that it was what kept them alive. With Dr. Swann and Kara telling Clark to do different things, Lara told her son to destroy the crystal, as it was the only way to stop Zor-El so he could fulfill the destiny she and Jor-El envisioned for him. Though initially reluctant, Clark shattered the crystal. Once the crystal was destroyed, Zor-El and Lara's lives were ended. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Alura Shortly after Kal-El was born, Lara showed him to Alura and Kara, explaining how he was named "star child". Smallville: Wayne Hereafter When Jordan touched Clark, he heard Lara say that she was confident Clark would become Earth's greatest savior as well as telling him good-bye. Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Conner Kent Season 1 Category:Conner Kent Volume 2 Category:Conner Kent Part 5 Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 2 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 4 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 7 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 15 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 7 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 17 Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:House of El Category:Blonde Category:Blue Eyes Category:5' Category:5'8"